The embodiments generally relate to a process (e.g., a browser application) that modifies processing of content on a web page to capture power savings and extend battery life. More particularly, the embodiments relate to suspending plug-ins on a web page and reducing web pages processing associated with web pages that are not in focus.
Many web pages include one or more plug-ins to present content. A plug-in generally provides additional functionality to the process that is managing the power (e.g., the web browser), for example to access additional content that some circumstances is present on a web page. A plug-in optionally is related to the main resource for the page, such as a music video for a video website or a video news report for a news website, or alternatively related to non-central elements such as advertisements and other content. In addition, even the primary content of web pages has become more processing intensive.